Managing my Life at Camp Rock
by ZoeSummerStarr
Summary: Sequel to Drama is all we got. Miley decided to go Camp Rock, same as Hannah which is an ego of Miley. Drama is going to be more in this story. NILEY! JEMI! ON HIATUS NOW, Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Miley P.o.v

YAY! Today the day!

I am going to camp rock as Hannah. Miley will be in the background. I going there on my own and I will meet Joe and Nick at the Camp, same as Demi. Kevin will not be going as Danielle is pregnant, just remind me to congrats her. Demi will be following Joe and Nick. Finally, they got together. They both call me at the same time to tell me that. I was there laughing. I remember about that time,

_FlashBack (a week ago)_

_I was in school doing a group project with Lilly and Oliver. Both of them know I am Hannah as one time, Lilly entered Hannah dressing room after the concert through the window. She soon found out. Then Oliver, LOVES Hannah too much that it is driving me crazy. He try to follow me everywhere when I am Hannah. Making me to decide to tell him I am Hannah._

_But back to the main point. Half-way through class, my phone rang and I look at the caller ID. Both Demi and Joe called me at the same time. I laughed and show Oliver and Lilly my phone. I excuse myself from the class and went out to the hallway to answer the phone._

_I put it in a three-way call. I answer Demi then Joe._

_"Miley, guess what?" Joe/Demi Said at the same time._

_"Demi?" Joe asked_

_"Joe?" Demi asked._

_"Guys, I am putting the phone in a three way call. Can you tell me what is important?" I asked smiling as I got a feeling it is going to be good._

_"Well, Me and Joe are…" Demi said._

_"In a relationship." Joe ended for her._

_"OMG, I am so happy for you guys." I shouted._

_Some people from my class look out at me. I waved back at them like it is nothing. Amber look at me like I got something to hide and she smirked at me. I glared at her back._

_"Yeah, about that can you not tell anyone we are dating?" Joe asked._

_Knowing what he mean as I remember what Nick have said during the party, Joe don't want Demi to get hurt too. "Sure. I won't tell, but can I at least tell Lilly and Oliver?" I asked._

_Both of them know Lilly and Oliver as the next day after the CD album release party, I bring them to meet Lilly and Oliver but at that time, Lilly and Oliver still do not know I was Hannah. They thought, Demi and Joe was a childhood friend when I introduce them._

_"Fine. But don't let them tell anyone. Okay?" Demi said._

_"Okay, okay." I agreed. "I need to go back to class. So, bye."_

_"Bye Miles." Both of them said._

_I hung up the phone and walked back to class and told Lilly and Oliver to come over my house that day to told them about Demi and Joe._

_End FlashBack_

Well, Lilly and Oliver took the news well and never told anyone about that and Amber is trying to get that secret out from the three of us but we never said a word about it. Yesterday, was the last day of school and today is the start of summer holiday. I am going to Camp Rock. Yes!

I quickly changed into Hannah and grab one Hannah's suitcase and other of mine, Miley's suitcase. I have packed them last night.

I have label them so I will not get confuse which is which. Roxy will be driving me there. I have already said goodbye to my family a yesterday a promise to call them when I have the chance.

One more thing, Nick call me everyday non-stop. It can be irritating but sweet at sometimes. I am meeting him at the Camp. I am so Happy.

…

After finish eating my breakfast, Roxy and I hop into the car and drove off to Camp Rock.

…

**So how was it? I hope it is okay, Please review. Yes, I know it is short. Sorry, I am trying to do it better.**

**It lightens up my day everything I see you guys reviews.**

**Smile, **

**Zoe :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi hi people. Here is the next update for the story. Hope you guys enjoy it. Also note that I will not be updating all my stories till the last week of October. Sorry but I got a lot of things happening in my life now. Like planning a friend birthday party and exams are coming in next week till October then end. **

**But for now Enjoy. Also I do not own anything or anyone in this story.**

…

Miley P.o.v

It is great. Nick, Joe and Demi are here already. Once Roxy pull up at the Camp site, I saw a lot of people. I was in the car looking for Joe, Demi, and Nate. But I can't find them anywhere. I guess they are in their cabin. Nick and Joe are sharing a cabin together, while me, I am sharing with Demi. But she does not know. Hannah is going to stay alone.

Decided to avoid anyone to ask me anything, I pull up my pink hoodie over my head and wore a big sunglasses. I was lucky to wear a pinkie hood, white shorts and a pink sandles. It will at least make me look like I just another new girl here, but wait, I am another new girl here.

I took a deep breath and step out of the car. So far so good. Not one person is coming to get me yet. Just let it be hopeful till I reach Hannah's cabin and change out into Miley. I look back and saw Roxy. I nodded to her and she brings out both of my suitcases and another case. This one is familiar, my own guitar case. I look at her and run up to her.

"Oh, thank you, thank you." I hugged her thankfully. I thought I have left my guitar back at Roxy's home.

"Hey, you are welcome. I know you are going to forget about something. Also what is it important that music camp does not have instruments to play with, mostly you favorite one." Roxy grinned happily. Roxy have been treating me like her own daughter since I have come out California to make me famous.

"Thanks a lot Roxy, I own you a lot. I got to go to Brown's Office to get Hannah's Cabin key. Bye Roxy." I smiled at her and hugged her one more time before getting my suitcases and guitar case.

I walked towards Brown's office and knocked door and let myself in. Brown stood up from his desk and walk over to me. "You must be Brown. Nice to meet you." I said.

"Hannah, it is a honor that you come to this camp, Joe have talked to me about you a lot. Nick is so good to have you." Brown said welcoming.

"Thanks for the compliments. I hope to come here to collect my time schedule and my Cabin keys." I said politely.

"Ah, yes." He went to his desk and pick up a set of keys and a paper. "Here is you schedule and here is a bunch of keys, you can have any excess to any part of the Campsite. Remember, the day after tomorrow, we will be starting class."

"Thanks, I will be looking forward for it. Bye Brown." I waved at him and grabbed everything and left the office. I walked towards my Cabin and look around; there is three Cabins around the area and one of them I am sure it is Joe's and Nick's Cabin. I unlocked and walked into my Cabin and look around. It is pretty modern. I sofa at one corner, a queen size bed at another corner, a dressing table beside the bed, a wardrobe beside the dressing table, a bathroom, a table just close to the window which I can put out all my accessories and my Song book. It looks pretty modern to me.

I quickly change out of Hannah and into Miley. I took out a cropped jeans and a faded blue long sleeves shirt with a belt to put around it. I change my pink sandles into a blue converse I have brought two converses, black and blue, and a slipper for Miley. For Hannah, I brought also two converses but one in pink, the other in red, and also the pink sandles.

I quickly open Hannah Suitcase and took some clothes out and spree them on the bed, the wardrobe door and the sofa. Then I pick up Miley suitcase and guitar case heading to Cabin 16. Hannah's Cabin is Cabin 3, so I have to walk a long way to meet Demi in our Cabin. I grabbed the handle and saw the bracelet, which is wrap around my wrist, Nick have brought for me during the mall trip. I have asked him which shopping mall is the best one during our week he promised to bring me anywhere. My eyes water at the memories of me and him together.

I looked away and wiped my eyes; I took up all courage and walked out of the Cabin. I look around the area and saw no one. I quickly locked Hannah's Cabin and walked toward Cabin 16. When I was outside the Cabin, I heard someone singing, knowing the voice anywhere, it is Demi.

Demi is a girl who is shy to sing in front of a crowd but alone by herself, she is daring to sing. I decided to walk in quietly and closed the door the same pace. I saw Demi back was facing me and her front is facing the 3 different outfits on her bed.

I smiled, she still have not notice me yet. She still singing,

"_you sang to me__  
><em>_too bad you couldn't even sing it on key__  
><em>_if real life is such a mystery__  
><em>_why didn't you just stick to acting__  
><em>_oh___

_here we go again__  
><em>_you couldn't find my number until when~__"_

"You know, you should sing during the Open Mic." I said.

Demi gasped and turned around, she screamed and run towards me. "I can't believe you are here. I thought you are not coming?"

"It was my idea to surprise you. I am coming obviously. I want to see you again. So how is it like to be my roommate and best friend?" I grinned.

"Roommate? You mean we are rooming together?" She asked, I just nodded.

"It is so cool, does Joe know you are here?" She asked me.

"Joe knows that I'm coming but does not know I am here already." I said, just then Joe ran into the room and passed me towards Demi, nice Joe, nice.

"What happen? Is there something wrong? I heard screaming when I was walking down from Cabin 12." Joe said panting.

"See, I though you that your screams are very loud." I said to Demi and she blushed.

"Miles!" Joe suddenly knows me and hugged me tightly.

"Joe, I can't breathe in here you know." I said.

"Ops, sorry. It is just that it so long I never saw you except making phone calls." Joe let lose a little.

Just then Nick came in. "Hey, the open mic is about to start. We better hurry up. I also Joe who are you hugging?" Nick look at Joe strangely.

"Ops, Sorry again." He let go and I stepped away and my back is facing Nick. I looked at Joe and Demi, they just shrugged. I know that one day; I need to see him again as myself. I took all my courage and turned around. I saw Nick, looking like himself.

Nick gasped and looks surprise.

"Hi Nick, it is nice to see you again." I waved at him with the bracelet he had given to me.

"Hi, Miley. How are you?" He asked me and look at the bracelet after that. Something is up.

"I'm good after getting myself heartbroken and torn myself away from life after my mom death." I said sadly.

"I'm sorry to heard about your mom. And I'm sorry about hurting your heart." Nick remorsefully said.

"Can you tell me why you break up with me?" I asked him hopefully. I have heard him saying about it but I want him to say to me right in the face.

"Sorry, I can't." both mine and his face frowned.

I just shrugged and said in a happily tone, "Come on, Open Mic is about to start soon."

I skipped out of the Cabin and they follow me. We walked towards the stage and I know Hannah will be singing during the Open Mic. But she will sing the last. The front open mic is letting the others people to sing first.

The two Jonas Brother went up to Sing, **Lovebug**. After they left, Demi give me a big hug and telling me everything is going to be all right soon. After they sing, a girl called Tess sings with another two background singers. Then, two excellent dancers more like floor dancing, they are good.

"Hey, everyone. Is there anyone who want to Sing?" Brown said into the mic. I nudged Demi and show her she can do it.

She walked up the stage and looked into the crowd, her eyes landed at Joe. She starts singing,

"_Ooh ooh__  
><em>_Last year is old news__  
><em>_I'm breakin' out my six string__  
><em>_And playin' from my heart___

_Its not Deja vu__  
><em>_Cause its another summer__  
><em>_That's how this chapter starts___

_I'm gona run so fast till I can't breath__  
><em>_Come along and follow me__  
><em>_Let's make some noise we never did before___

_It's a brand new day__  
><em>_Don't you see me__  
><em>_Changing up my way__  
><em>_So completely__  
><em>_This time I'm una sing and you gonna hear it__  
><em>_This time I'm una to show you that I got the spirit__  
><em>_It's a brand new day__  
><em>_And I'm feelin' good__  
><em>_And I'm feelin' good"_

I started to walk away and back to Hannah Cabin. Even from here, I still can heard Demi Singing. She is good.__

_"So drama free__  
><em>_(So drama free)__  
><em>_I'm all about the music__  
><em>_I just want to sing__  
><em>_Watch me__  
><em>_Live out my dreams__  
><em>_(Live out my dreams)__  
><em>_I wanna rock that stage__  
><em>_And give my everything___

_I'm gonna dance until my feet can't move__  
><em>_Come along get in the groove__  
><em>_Let's shine so bright more then we did before___

_It's a brand new day__  
><em>_Don't you see me__  
><em>_Changing up my way__  
><em>_So completely__  
><em>_This time I'm una sing and you gonna hear it__  
><em>_This time I'm una to show you that I got the spirit__  
><em>_It's a brand new day__  
><em>_And I'm feelin' good___

_(What you gonna do what you gonna do)__  
><em>_I'm outta life through the the summer with you__  
><em>_(Who you gonna be who you gonna be)__  
><em>_You'll just have to watch me, can't believe__  
><em>_(Where you gonna go where you gonna go)__  
><em>_Anywhere my heart wants me to go__  
><em>_I'm una sing__  
><em>_I'm una dance__  
><em>_I'm una ride__  
><em>_I'm una play__  
><em>_I'm una show my gift in everything"___

I changed into Hannah. I never change out my jeans but only my shirt. I changed into a pink shirt with a word, 'DREAM!'. I also change my blue converse into the pink one. I wore my wig and started to walked out of the cabin and into the Open Mic area.

"_'Cause it's a brand new day__  
><em>_Don't you see me__  
><em>_Changing up my way__  
><em>_So completely__  
><em>_This time I'm una sing and you gonna hear it__  
><em>_This time I'm una to show you that I got the spirit__  
><em>_It's a brand new day___

_It's a brand new day__  
><em>_(It's a brand new day) (Dont you see me)__  
><em>_Changing up my way__  
><em>_(It's a brand new day)__  
><em>_So completely__  
><em>_This time I'm una sing and you gonna hear it__  
><em>_This time I'm una to show you that I got the spirit__  
><em>_It's a brand new day__  
><em>_It's a brand new day__  
><em>_It's a brand new day__  
><em>_And I'm feelin' good__  
><em>_Feelin' good__  
><em>_And i'm feelin' good__"_

The crowd cheered and I was backstage. I clapped for her. She thanks the crowd and walked down backstage. Once she was totally in the back stage, I ran up to her and hugged her.

"You are great." I said to her happily.

"Thanks. You should also hear about my friend, Miley. She is good." She said happily. I want to tell her I am Miley and Miley is Hannah but I don't know whether how she will reacted.

I have told Joe about it, he told me, _"Demi is your best friends, you should tell her. If not she maybe mad at you for not telling her about it. You know about Demi getting angry is not pretty good."_

I gluped. I should tell her after the Open Mic. Let's just hope it will all goes well. I open my mouth and said, "Sure, looks like it is time for me to Sing, watch me." I winked at her.

Brown started to said a speech, a long speech indeed. "Looks like we are all coming into an end for Open Mic. It will start a beginning to you guys who come here to make music. Recently, you guys have heard that Hannah is coming to Camp Rock, but we can't find her anywhere. Do you guys think her going missing in the campsite by the legendary lake monster? Or is she not coming to the camp? Or maybe she cancels on us? I won't let that happen." The crowd gasped and panicked about Hannah. And Brown like to see people expression.

I shake my head, Brown is making it dramatic. Before I came to Camp Rock, I was in the car with Roxy and making a call to Brown to pretend to surprise them that I have not come into Camp yet. Till the Open Mic, I will show myself. Which is why Hannah is singing the last at the Open Mic. I have enough of the worry attitude.

I stepped on stage with my mic in my hand, and said, "Brown, you are going dramatic. Are you going to open a drama camp too? I'm not going go missing. Am not I here already? You know, maybe, I can sing a song to ease everyone worried. Thanks a lot Brown." I said laughing. I saw Nick expression when Brown said I have gone missing. His face was paled and worried went through his eyes.

"Sure, take it away, Hannah. Also Nice prank." He laughed until he went back stage. I looked at the crowd and they look disbelieve that they have been prank by me.

I adjust the mic in the mic stand, then I start singing.

…

**Can you help me Choose a Hannah Song? The one with the most votes, I will put Miley to Sing that song.**

**The choices are:**

**The other side of me**

**One in a million**

**You will always find your way back home**

**True friends**

**Please choose the song you want and I will let Miley sing. I got to go. I got a lot of Homework to do. So bye bye.**

**~Zoe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back. :) Let continue from the last chapter.**

…

"Sure, take it away, Hannah. Also Nice prank." He laughed until he went back stage. I looked at the crowd and they look disbelieve that they have been prank by me.

I adjust the mic in the mic stand, then I start singing.

"We sign our cards and letters BFF  
>You've got a million ways to make me laugh<br>You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back  
>It's so good to have you around<p>

You know the secrets I could never tell  
>And when I'm quiet you break through my shell<br>Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
>Cause you keep my feet on the ground<p>

You're a true friend  
>You're here till the end<br>You pull me aside  
>When something ain't right<br>Talk with me now and into the night  
>'Til it's alright again<br>You're a true friend

You don't get angry when I change the plans  
>Somehow you're never out of second chances<br>Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
>I'm so lucky that I've found<p>

A true friend  
>You're here till the end<br>You pull me aside  
>When something ain't right<br>Talk with me now and into the night  
>'Til it's alright again<p>

True friends will go to the ends of the earth  
>Till they find the thing you need<br>Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
>Cause they've got someone to believe in<p>

A true friend  
>You're here till the end<br>You pull me aside  
>When something ain't right<br>Talk with me now and into the night  
>No need to pretend<br>You're a true friend  
>You're here till the end<br>Pull me aside  
>When something ain't right<br>Talk with me now and into the night  
>'Til it's alright again<br>You're a true friend [3x]"

Everyone started clapping except the girl Tess. She looked at me like she is going to kill me. I smiled and got off the stage. I walked towards Nick, Demi, and Joe. Demi look like she is looking for someone, of course it is me she looking, me in Miley.

"Hey guys." I said when I reached them. I hugged Joe and Demi. Then kissed Nick on the lips. I felt something cold on my right wrist. I looked at it and found out I forgot to take out my Miley's bracelet. Shit.

Joe looked at me and saw the bracelet too. It is lucky it is dark to hide it from Nick. Joe was standing beside me and saw it. I remember I should tell Demi about my secret. I nudged Joe to tell him I'm telling Demi about the secret. He slightly nodded and I went to Demi.

"Hey Demi, What about me, you and Miley come over to my cabin for a sleepover party now?" I asked and pulled her towards Hannah's Cabin.

"Sure, let me find Miley first." She said and looking around.

"Don't worry about her. Joe will tell her to come over straight away when he met her. Come on, we got lots of things to talk about. I can let you my pajamas to wear tonight." I said while dragging her.

She sighed in defeat and followed me towards Hannah's Cabin.

Once we are in the cabin, I locked the door and pull the shutters closes on the windows and door. I turn back to Demi and she looked at me weirdly.

I sighed and said, "Can you help me keep a secret?"

Still looking at me weirdly, "Okay."

"No one must know, but Joe know about it. He accidently found out." I said seriously.

Demi looked at me confused about what I'm going to tell her. She still nodded her head. I know I can trust her, so I said, "Look at this." I show her the bracelet.

"Why your bracelets have my friend's name on it?" She asked in shock and surprise.

"Because…" I brace myself and put my hand on the front of my wig and pull back, showing my brown wavy curls. She gasped.

"I…" She was speechless.

"You can't tell anyone. Joe found out by himself during the duet singing. I'm sorry I never told you, I want to but we can't see each other. I found my family and they want to stay here." I said desperately.

"Oh, I don't blame you. Do you know at the first time I met you face to face, I wonder are you my best friend after you came back after your family left. And now I'm glad that you told me. I can be with you." She gushed. Then I heard a bush moving sound. I motioned Demi silently and point to the direction of the sound. She nodded and wrote on a piece of paper.

_Who do you think it is?_

**I'm not sure. But let's don't say about my name Miley here.**

_Okay._

I nodded and said, "Hey, Demi, what clothes do you want to wear to sleep?"

"You got anything purple?" Demi asked.

"I think I have." I looked through my suitcase and found my purple pajamas. I throw it at Demi and it hit her in the face.

"Hey!" She shouted.

"Sorry, my bad." I apologized.

"One day Hannah, you are going to be die." She playfully said,

"Bring it on." I replied playfully. We then laughed at our playfully verse. Just then someone knocked on the door. We panicked and I tie my hair up messily and quickly grabbed my Hannah wig and put it on. Demi nodded and I unlocked the door and saw Joe standing there. I sighed in relief and let him in, then closed the door, locking it after.

Joe looked at me and I nodded. Then he spoke, "Okay, so Demi you know about the secret, right?" Demi nodded. "You can't tell anyone about it. Also Miley is in your cabin, Demi. She is not feeling well."

When he said that he pointed outside telling us he saw someone outside listening to our conversation.

"Oh, what a bummer. I was hoping I can really have a party with her and Demi together. Looks like Demi, it is me and you." I said.

"Okay, sure." She nodded.

"I gotta go. Nick is probably looking for me. I'm only coming in here to wish Demi a goodnight." Joe said and kissed Demi.

"Okay, pretty boy. Your goodbye is done. So bye bye." I said. I pushed Joe out of the cabin and locked the door.

"Looks like I'm right." I said. "Now let's get to sleepy."

Demi nodded and changed into the pj I lend her and I took off the wig and place it under the pillow and change into a pink and white pj. We bid each other goodnight and felt asleep on the bed.

…

**I'm done with this chapter and doing the other stories. Now Demi knows its great right? Maybe, maybe not. Let just go with the flow, okay?**

**Smile **

**~ Zoe :D**


	4. Author Note, Sorry

**A great Sorry for people who are wanting find a chapter instead of an Author Note.**

**The story right now will be on Hiatus and I apologize greatly that most of you want a continuous part in the story. **

**I'm busy right now, with all the stress and pressure about my up-coming new school and courses I need to go. Also I only can manage stories one at a time now. Please forgive me on dropping the Bomb at the wrong timing. **

**Christmas is all about happiness, not angriness or sadness. I don't mean to hurt any of you guys about not updating the story. It's just I'm have some Writers Block and if I add any other more things to my list of busy life, already included working. I afraid I may burst.**

**But still, I wish you all A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! :)**


End file.
